


A Damn Fool

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Fool

**Author's Note:**

> AU/AH.   
> Prompt: An individual who is supposed to meet his/her lover at a diner but the run into an ex lover of theirs while they are waiting.

The bell over the door jingled as Seth entered the diner. He smiled and waved at Leah and Alice behind the counter. “Easy night?” He questioned. 

“You just missed the dinner crowd,” Leah answered. “Can I get you anything?” 

“Just a Coke, I’m waiting for Jasper,” Seth answered. 

“Have a seat and I’ll have it to ya in just a sec.” 

Seth nodded going to the usual booth he and Jasper shared when they came here. He had just spoken to Jasper on the phone, his boyfriend was running late but only by a few minutes. Sitting he opened his book to read while he waited. 

“Seth.” 

Seth blinked at his name and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw James, his ex-boyfriend. James had taken a job on the other side of the country… and he hadn’t followed. The man looked the same as he always had, his hair maybe just a little longer. 

“James, what are you doing here?” 

“I was in town visiting my parents. Thought I would come out and get something to eat. I never imagined at I would run into you here.” He slid into the booth across from Seth.

Seth laughed softly. “I never thought I would see you again. How are you?” 

James watched Seth for a moment before he answered. Seth was still as handsome as ever, especially when he smiled. “I’m doing well; I miss this place sometimes, the people mostly.” 

Seth didn’t hear the tone in James’ voice; if he did he didn’t make comment. He just nodded and thanked Leah as she brought his Coke. “That’s good to hear. I’m doing well too, working toward graduating college next May.” 

“Hey that’s great!” James said with a smile. He watched Seth sip at his drink and check his watch. “Are you waiting for someone?”

A cute blush came to Seth’s cheeks. “Yeah, Jasper, my boyfriend. He should be here any minute.”

“I should have known…” James sighed. 

“Known what?” 

“That you would have moved on.” 

Seth frowned and gave James a sad look. “James… you know we agreed that we were over when you left. I didn’t want to leave this area then and I still don’t.” 

James sighed. “I know… I just hoped…” The bell over the door jingled. 

“Seth, baby, sorry I’m late.” James looked up at the man that had appeared. He didn’t miss the way Seth’s eyes lit up when he looked at his guy. Seth was in love, and it wasn’t with him. 

“It’s okay, I was just catching up with James, you remember what I told you about him?” Seth questioned after they had shared a brief kiss. Seth slid over and let Jasper sit down next to him. Jasper sat and met James’ eyes as he laid a protective arm over Seth’s shoulders. James watched as Seth relaxed under the arm, leaning back against Jasper. 

“I remember,” Jasper said holding out his other hand. “Jasper Hale.” 

“James Witherdale,” James replied shaking Jasper’s hand. When the hands were dropped Jasper looked back at Seth. 

“Are you ready? I called and changed our reservations when I realized I was going to be late.” 

Seth nodded and finished his Coke. “James, it was great to see you again. I hope everything turns out well.” Jasper stood, offering a hand to Seth, which Seth took with a smile. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

James met Jasper’s gaze again, noticing that Jasper’s hand now rested on Seth’s waist. “Yeah, a pleasure,” he replied. He didn’t turn to watch the couple leave but heard Seth pay for his drink and bid the two waitresses goodnight. He watched from the window as they walked down the sidewalk. 

James knew for sure now. He had been a fool to even think that Seth would wait for him. Seth was in love with another man and from the way Jasper had acted the feelings were returned. James sighed and shook his head. “A damned fool,” he murmured.


End file.
